


A Collection of Passion

by TristanIsGay



Series: S.E.I.J [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Other, Passion, Poem Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: A collection of poems from the perspectives of different anime characters.





	A Collection of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit different but I really wanted to extend on my poem writing abilities. That's what this challenge I'm doing is all about. Extending my skills.  
> So, these poems are going to range around the theme of 'Passion'

**_-This is what I live for- (Victor)_ **

_I stood in the middle of the rink_

_All nerves rushing, making it hard to think_

_Eyes piercing through my very soul_

_Repeating the routine in my head till they can fill a hole_

_A hole of doubt that is bigger than I'd like to say_

_But I can't let this consume me, no way_

**_Then the music starts_ **

_His mind and thoughts turn to stars_

_The music captured his soul_

_and the passion consumed him whole_

_mind in a daze_

_thoughts in a haze_

_Nothing but adrenaline running through his veins_

**_"This is what a life for"_ **

_He says once his mind leaves that starry tour._

 

**_-Practice- (Yuri)_ **

_"Push_

_Rush_

_Way past the limit_

_Never let them win it"_

_He said as he pushed his legs further_

_Others would call him eager_

_It wasn't wrong_

_But don't let that go for too long_

_Passion pushes him forward_

_Making him want to move toward_

_That gold metal_

_He'll never settle_

_"Years and Years of my life"_

_He said, words like the sharpness of a knife_

_"I'm not letting this pass by"_

_He says, his words are waived with no lie_

**_Practice_ **

_His anger seemed to attack us_

_But that pays off_

_The payoff being sweet but oh so rough_

 

**_-A love passion- (Yuuri)_ **

_I watched as a man with long hair_

_skin fair_

_Blue eyes so soft and bright_

_His smile could be the light_

_of the dark doubt that follows it all_

_the man stood tall_

_his movements so graceful_

_my eyes so love full_

_my eyes widened_

_my grip of skating passion tightened_

_"I can do that"_

_He said for a matter of fact._

_Then it started_

_Practice and passion he kept guarded_

_Look at how far he'd come_

_So close to number one_

_With the one that he loved_

_The one that caused_

_everything_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was different and short but I don't know. I thought it was cool.   
> Hope you enjoyed day 8!  
> Tumblr: ultraprocrastinatingwriter


End file.
